Theory of Alchemy
Theory of Alchemy is a demon level by TheKris and Duke. It is known for tight spaces, hard timings, and a bit of memory. It is generally considered an Insane of Extreme Demon, but it is not in the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List yet. Gameplay The level starts with a rather tricky cube with some hard timings. A text at the end shows "LazerBlitz's CC1". Then there is a '''very '''hard ship part with lots of tight spaces as well as gravity portals and several green orbs. Then there are short but hard ball and UFO parts. This is followed by a '''very '''tight wave part with lots of mashing and size portals. Then there is an auto cube part followed by a very hard robot part with lots of tricks and hard timings. A cloud shows the text "Take a break.....". At the end of this part it shows the text "Danger!". There is a hard ship part which is basically a maze. The moving walls move in such a way to possibly trap the player, so good straight flying skills and reflexes are required. Then there is a very difficult slow cube with some hard timings. There is then a ship part based on holding down and a slow cube with a few timings. Then there is a bossfight that starts with a lot of straight flying, and then has a '''very '''tight triple speed wave with a lot of mashing. This is followed by a very tricky ball part that eventually shows the text "You Win" followed by the boss disappearing. There is then a slow ship part and a UFO part with huge numbers of gravity portals. There is then a mini ship with Theory of Everything 2-inspired gameplay but tighter and with visible sawblades. There is then a transition to a slow cube that shows a demon face and the text "Theory of Alchemy" and "Kris & Diego". The slow cube later has a lot of hard timings. This is followed by a very hard slow wave with very tight spaces. There is an auto cube part followed by a tricky robot part and a rather hard UFO part. There is then a hard mini ship and a moderately hard wave part. There is then a rather tricky ball part followed by a rather tight wave part. There is then a rather hard cube part with some timings followed by a ship where you hold up and an auto cube jump leading into the end of the level. Coins * The first coin is located in the maze-like ship part at 42%, the player must fly through a fake to reach it. * The second coin is located in the ship part at 68%, where the player must fly above the sawblades to reach it. * The third coin is located at the end of the level as a reward for completing the level. Trivia * The level has sparked some controversy over it possibly being hacked, even with a verification video being uploaded by the creator (TheKris). * During the second-to-last cube part, there is a triple spike with the text "Michi", as a tribute to Michigun. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane Demon Category:Creator Contest Levels Category:Extreme Demons